Verdades y Desafíos con ¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!
by Mey-chan Sakura
Summary: Tres presentadoras: una risueña e inocente; otra dulce y comprensiva y la última sádica y malvada ¿Qué se obtiene si ponemos a estas tres chicas como conductoras de un programa de preguntas y retos?... Pues tendrás que descubrirlo al veer este programa lleno de peleas, celos, amor y mucho humor... Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad (todas las parejas)
1. Las presentadoras

Mey: ¡Konichiwua mina-san!, aquí reportándose Mey-chan, lista para dejar lindas historia para que ustedes las lean y...

**Dezz: Hay por Mao-sama, ¿Es que nunca te callas?**

Mey: Pues fíjate que no y tú no me obligas.

**Dezz: ¿Quieres apostar?**

*y otra vez, empiezan a pelear, solo que esta vez es para ver quien calla a la otra primero*

_Ángel:*suspira pesadamente* ustedes nunca aprenden, bueno ya que Mey-chan y Destiny-chan están peleando y no creo que paren en un buen rato, yo me haré cargo... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, solo nos pertenece la trama y los futuros personajes._

Hola=narración

_Hola_=pensamientos

**Hola**=diálogos

_Ángel: Sin más que decir _*agarra el altavoz de Mey* **_LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!_**

* * *

**_Verdades y Desafíos con... ¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!_**

**_Capítulo 1: Las Presentadoras_**

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

En un estudio de grabación, se ve a una de las tres presentadoras esperando pacientemente a sus dos amigas y compañeras de trabajo en la entrada del set para empezar con el programa. Es un chica alta, cuerpo de infarto, larga cabellera castaña oscura con detalles rubios y negros recogido en una trenza, ojos color chocolate, lleva una blusa de tirantes lavanda, pantalón corto violeta oscuro, deportivas blancas y lilas y una pequeña diadema en el pelo con forma de nota musical al igual que un inseparable collar color morado.

— _Me pregunto, ¿cuánto van a tardar?_ — pensó aquella chica misteriosa.

De pronto, aparecen dos siluetas corriendo como si de un maratón se tratase. Eran las otras dos presentadoras que faltaban.

— **¿Dónde estaban?** —preguntó curiosa aquella chica a sus dos amigas y compañeras de trabajo.

— **L-lo s-siento mucho M-mey-chan.** —dijo una linda albina de largo cabello laceo con ondas en las puntas recogido en un cola de caballo con un elegante moño rosa pastel, media 1.66, cuerpo bien formado, ojos color rojo sangre claros casi rosas, traía puesto un vestido de tirantes blanco en degradación al rosa, bailarinas blancas y un delicado collar dorado con un dije en forma de corazón; este tiene la inicial "A" en el centro, acompañado de una corona y alas de un ángel.

— **¿Qué les paso Ángel?** —interrogó algo curiosa la castaña, que correspondía al nombre de Mey.

— **Bu-bueno e-es que... Qué...** —trataba de explicar la albina, correspondiendo al nombre de Ángel, pero al correr hacia el estudio, la falta de aliento le impedía hablar bien.

— **Luego te lo explicamos, enana. Dime, ¿Cuánto falta para que el programa comience?** — respondió en su lugar una joven de lacea cabellera negra hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos color rojo sangre oscuros, media 1.70, cuerpo de modelo, blusa de tirante color vino, chaqueta de cuero color negra, un pantalón corto azul eléctrico hasta medio muslo, botas hasta por debajo de la rodilla negra y un delicado collar con un dije de corazón plateado con la inicial "D" en el centro, acompañado de los clásicos cuernos y cola de un diablo.

— **Está bien Dezz, pero cuando el programa termine me lo explican y ya deja de llamarme enana solo porque seas más alta que yo.** —dijo Mey suspirando suavemente mirando a la pelinegra, aparentemente de nombre Dezz— **Y hablando de él, solo faltan…** —revisa su reloj de mano— **15 segundos.** — respondió a la pregunta anterior con normalidad, como si hablara del clima.

_***Procesando información***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Información procesada correctamente***_

— **¡¿15 SEGUNDOS?!** —gritaron a todo pulmón las presentadoras mientras corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, que en parte era cierto, hasta el set.

Luego de una intensa carrera, que solo les tomo 4 segundos, aparecieron en el set de entrevistas. Respirando agitada mente por la corridita que tuvieron que hacer, se arreglaron en un segundo y sonrieron, cada una a su manera, como si nada hubiera pasado. A los del staff se le corrió una gota de sudor, al más puro estilo anime.

— **Bien, en 5…** —dijo el director mientras hacia el número cinco con su mano y hacia que los del staff se prepararan.

.

.

.

— **¿Listas?** — preguntó Mey.

.

.

.

**4, 3**

.

.

.

— **Siempre listas.** —contestaron con emoción las dos restantes.

.

.

.

**2,1... ¡ACCIÓN!**

.

.

.

— **¡HOLA MUNDO!** —gritaron las presentadoras con alegría— **Bienvenidos sean a nuestro programa llamado, _"Verdades y Desafíos con... ¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!"_**

— **Yo soy Mey.** — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— **Me llamó Ángel, mucho gusto.** —dijo la albina con una tímida (y adorable) sonrisa.

— **¿Qué onda? Me llamo Destiny, pero como ese nombre es muy aniñado, prefiero que me digan Dezz.** —dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona.

— **Bueno, nuestro programa consiste en que ustedes público, nos envíen un review con las preguntas o retos que quieran.** —explicó Mey.

— **Y no se preocupen, yo me encargare personalmente de que digan la verdad y que cumplan los retos al pie de la letra.** —dijo Dezz con una sonrisa sádica.

— _A veces Destiny-chan me da miedo._ —pensó Ángel con algo de miedo a la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

— **Bueno, si quieren pueden enviarnos modos para poder traer a las PPGZ y RRBZ al estudio, porque sinceramente no quiero que nadie muera.** —dijo Mey mirando de reojo a Dezz que silbaba inocentemente— **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, la próxima estarán con nosotros las PPGZ y RRBZ para poder preguntarles sus preguntas y que completen sus retos... Aquí Mey.**

— **También Ángel y Dezz.** —saludan las dos anfitrionas abrazada y con su mano libre hacían un signo de la paz, en caso de la albina, y un signo de rock, que es el caso de la oji-sangre.

— **Y esto ha sido, _"Verdades y Desafíos con... ¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRB!"_** —gritan con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa mientras que se despedían con la mano.

* * *

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ángel: y está aquí el capi... ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A DESTINY-CHAN?!_

Mey: digamos que... Tuve que usar _**"eso"**_

*se ve a Mey sonriendo victoriosamente mientras abajo de ella se encuentra una Dezz K.O.*

_Ángel:*le recorre un escalofrió al pensar en **"eso"*** Bu-bueno Mey-chan, ¿Tú no tenías prueba mañana?_

Mey: ¿eh?*se queda de piedra* ¡MIERDA, ES VERDAD!.. ¡JODER, HE PERDIDO VALIOSO TIEMPO GRACIAS A ESTE DIABLILLO DE PACOTILLA!

**Dezz: o-oi... Puedo estar medio muerta... Pero aun te oigo ¿vale?**

Mey: ¡MEJOR CIERRA EL PICO!.. Hay no, hay no, ¿de qué materia era? ¿Qué temas entraban? ¿Era oral? ¿Escrita?... ¡AHHH, KAMI-SAMA, TASKETE!

_Angel:*con una gotita anime* bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, esperamos sus reviews pronto y también, deséenle suerte a Mey-chan y Destiny-chan (una para el colegio y la otra para el hospital)_

_**Se despide Mey-chan**_

_**¡Hasta la vista!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡CORTE!**_


	2. Los protagonistas

Mey: ¡Hola! *se esconde detrás de un muro de ladrillos y en este se entierran varios cuchillos, lanzas, etc.* Tampoco es para que cuelgue los zapatos. T.T

**Dezz: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, blanquita?**

_Ángel: Ella quiso decir que tampoco es para que la maten. _

**Dezz: Ahhh. -.-U**

Mey: Pos ya sé que no he estado dando señales de vida ni de humo, pero es que hay taaaaaantas pero tantas cosas que me haces asfixiarme. Pero ya eh vuelto y es para quedarme, claro siempre y cuando "Doña Inspiración" me eche la mano.

**Dezz: Ya basta de tanta palabrería y comencemos, que ya quiero tortu. . . Digo digo, "jugar" con nuestros invitados. ***sonríe de forma traviesa*

_Ángel: Jeje . . . Bueno empecemos, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, solo la trama y los futuros personajes:_

Hola=narración

_Hola_=pensamientos

**Hola**=diálogos

**Dezz: Ah y una cosa más, los idiotas (RRBZ) tienes 17 años y las niñas (PPGZ) tienes 16 años.**

_Ángel: Destiny-chan tiene 18 años, Mey-chan tiene 16 años y yo tengo 17 años_

Mey: sin más que agregar. . . *toma su altavoz*. . . _**LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN! **_

* * *

_**Verdades y Desafíos con… ¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!**_

_**Capítulo 2: Los protagonistas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En un estudio de grabación se podía apreciar como varias personas iban de acá para allá moviendo y verificando que todo esté en orden para que el show salga sin ningún problema.

Pero a este show solo le faltaba una cosa; una de las tres anfitrionas estaba desaparecida y no había rastro de ella, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Y ciertas chicas, más específicamente una albina y una castaña, ya empezaban a preocuparse de la demora de su amiga pelinegra.

— **Mey-chan, ya me estoy preocupando por Destiny-chan. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?** —Pregunto con notable preocupación la albina que era portadora de unos hermosos ojos rojos claros, casi tirando al fucsia, la cual vestía con una blusa blanca de tirantes, una falda de volados rosa pastel, una sandalias blancas bajitas y su cabello recogido en una trenza de lado, además de un collar dorado.

La castaña a su lado, que corresponde al nombre de Mey, solo suspiro igual de preocupada y también frustrada por no saber el paradero de la antes mencionada.

— **No lo sé Ángel, pero seguro si algo le pasa seriamos las primeras en saberlo. Aunque dudo mucho que algo malo le pase siendo ella la que provoca desastres. —**Respondió la oji-chocolate a la albina a su lado, la cual su nombre era Ángel. Esta vestía una blusa larga que parecía un vestido color violeta oscuro, unas calzas deportivas a mitad de la rodilla negras junto a unas converses del mismo color de su blusa y su cabello recogido en una cola alta. — **Además si no llega pronto, tendremos que empezar el progra. . .** —

Antes de que la castaña pudiera completar la oración, se escucha el claxon de un vehículo que, al parecer, se acercaba a toda velocidad en dirección al estudio.

Por seguridad, las conductoras y los del staff decidieron retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás, solo para no tener una "linda" visita al hospital.

Justo cuando todo no podía salir peor de lo que ya estaba, una camioneta, más específicamente una Ford Transit negra, destruyó una de las paredes del estudio.

Aunque fue un gran impacto, la camioneta estaba como si nada, sin ningún rasguño.

De ella, salió una persona encapuchada y con lentes de sol negros.

— **¡Ya llegue~! —**Dijo/grito esa persona encapuchada que, a juzgar por la voz, se notaba que era una chica. Esta, se quitó la capucha rebelando a una linda pelinegra que estaba vestida con una blusa de hombro caído roja, en la cual se podía distinguir una de las ligas de su sostén siendo esta de color blanco; unos jeans negros rasgados junto a unas cadenas en su cadera, unas botas militares del mismo color con cordones rojos y en su cabello llevaba una diadema en forma de calavera roja, sin olvidar su collar de plata.

— **¡Dezz/Destiny-chan! —**Exclamaron ambas conductora al reconocer a la extraña persona como su amiga y la tercera conductora que faltaba.

La pelinegra, correspondiendo al nombre de Destiny y para abreviar Dezz, solo se quitó sus lentes para ponerlos encima de su cabeza, revelando así unos hermosos ojos rojos oscuros los cuales brillaban con diversión y algo de travesura.

— **En carne y hueso, aunque también vengo con compañía.** —Dice con algo de diversión en la voz mientras señalaba con su pulgar atrás suyo, más exactamente a la camioneta.

— **No voy a preguntar, porque tengo miedo de saber que hiciste esta vez. —**Dice Mey algo nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor bajando por su frente al más puro estilo anime. —**Pero bueno. . . Señor Director, ¿Cuánto falta para el inicio?**

— **Exactamente, unos 30 segundos. —**Responde el nombrado mientras se colocaba en su silla personal y los de staff organizaban los últimos detalles; claro sin acercarse a la camioneta de la pelinegra por miedo a saber que tenía ahí adentro, ya que conociéndola podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso un cadáver o un zombie.

— **Bien, que comience lo divertido. . . —**Dice a medias la oji-sangre con una verdadera sonrisa traviesa mientras llegaba al lado de sus compañeras, esa sonrisa que tenía eran de esas que te dan un muy mal presentimiento y te hacen rogar por no ser su víctima.

— _Nota mental; no provocarla. —_Pensaron las presentadoras restantes al mismo tiempo mientras un leve escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral e incluso una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello.

—**Comenzamos en 5. . .** **—**Dijo el director mientras tenía su mano izquierda levantada.

.

.

.

**4,3**

.

.

.

— **Aquí vamos.** —Dijeron las tres chicas animadas, bueno una de ellas, las otras trataban de calmar sus nervios y deducir todavía que había en la camioneta de su compañera/amiga.

.

.

.

**2, 1. . . ¡ACCIÓN!**

.

.

.

— **¡Buenos días, tardes, noches y madrugada a todos! **—Gritaron cada una sonriendo a su manera; la castaña con alegría, la albina con dulzura y la pelinegra con una mezcla entre diversión y burla. —** Bienvenidos a nuestro programa llamado: **_**"Verdades y Desafíos con. . . ¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!"**_

— **Les agradecemos por sus lindos reviews y lamentamos mucho la demora, teníamos ciertos. . . Problemillas.** —Dice Mey con una sonrisa nerviosa pero mirando de reojo disimuladamente a ciertas chicas.

— **Pero eso no es lo importante, sino, que ya estamos de regreso.** —Dice Ángel con optimismo pero al mismo tiempo con amabilidad haciendo que varios chicos del público se quedaran algo embobados con la albina _**(N/A: cofcofbabososcofcof)**_.

— **La tocan y se mueren.** —Dice Dezz con tranquilidad mirando a los chicos del público pero estos juraban que algo maligno estaba saliendo de ella al igual que unos cuernos puntiagudos en su cabeza.

— **¿Are?** —Dice Ángel con confusión al notar como la gente del público temblaba de miedo al ver a Dezz, no solo los chicos. — **¿Por qué le tienen miedo a Destiny-chan?** —Pregunta con inocencia viendo a su amiga oji-chocolate.

— **Mejor ignorarlo Ángel.** —Responde con algo de nervios viendo a la pelinegra de reojo y piensa con alivio al mismo tiempo que suspiraba de la misma manera internamente. — _Me alegra que tanto James como Blake no estén aquí porque si no ya estarían armando la tercera guerra mundial._

— **Pero antes, no podemos dar inicio a este programa si no tenemos a nuestros protagonistas ¿verdad?** —Dice Dezz con un dije de diversión en su voz mientras caminaba hacia su Ford.

— **Destiny-chan, dime que no has hecho lo que creo que estoy pensando.** —Dice la albina con un presentimiento nada agradable.

— **¿Yo? Como crees, solo los traje "delicadamente" hacia aquí en mi linda camioneta, deberían estar agradecidos.** —Dice la nombrada con inocencia mientras sacaba sus llaves.

— **Tu siendo delicada es lo mismo que decir que a Ángel no le gusta la moda.** —Dice con ironía la castaña y suspira sabiendo que su amiga volvió a hacer de las suyas.

— **Buen punto. Pero aquí están. **—Decía mientras abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta corriéndola a un lado y de ella salían 6 jóvenes; dos peli naranjas, dos rubios y dos pelinegros. Todos atados y amordazados, aunque también inconscientes. — **¡Damas e idiotas!** —Grita llamando la atención del público y recibiendo un _"¡Oye!"_ de parte de los hombres, lo cual está de sobra decir que los ignoro olímpicamente. — **¡Con ustedes, las PPGZ; Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup y los RRBZ; Brick, Boomer y Butch!**

— **Por alguna extraña razón siento que esto ya me lo esperaba viniendo de ti. —**Dijo en un suspiro pesado la castaña viendo con pena a los jóvenes que fueron víctimas de su "querida" amiga mientras que la oji-fucsia picaba con un palo a estos para ver si reaccionaban o al menos estaban vivos.

— **Mmm. . .**—Se escuchó un leve quejido de una de las tres chicas, más específicamente la peli naranja mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, revelando así sus ojos de un hermoso aunque raro color rosa y una mueca de confusión al ver a las tres chicas frente a ella.

Quiso decir algo pero al ver que estaba amordazada, gracias a cierta chica con lentes de sol, empezó a patalear y gritar bajo la tela en su boca, no solo irritando un poco a la oji-sangre, sino también despertando a los jóvenes restantes que imitaron la acción de la peli naranja.

— **E-eh. . . D-Destiny-chan. . . T-tranquila ¿sí?** —Decía la albina en un vago intento de calmar la creciente irritación de la pelinegra al ver el escándalo que estaban provocando los jóvenes.

— **Ángel, será mejor alejarnos, diez metros si es necesario.** —Dijo su compañera castaña arrastrándola –literalmente– hacia otro lado para refugiarse de la bomba que en cualquier momento explotaría, y con bomba se refiere a su amiga de collar plateado. Pero justo cuando nada podía ser peor, ocurrió lo inesperado.

La pelinegra, cansada –y harta– del escándalo, tomo al peli naranja por el cuello de su campera de RRB, llamando la atención de los demás en el progreso, para mirarlo de la forma más fría y asesina posible haciendo que tanto a él como a los demás, incluso a los pelinegros, le recorriera un violento escalofrió, ya que esos ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad pero no de una linda forma, parecía como si te desnudara el alma y supieran todos tus secretos, hasta los mejores ocultos.

— **Escuchen muy bien, niñatos, se tranquilizan en este mismo momento o lamentaran haberme hecho enojada. —**Dijo de manera lenta y sombría la presentadora pelinegra asustando a los adolescentes frente a ella los cuales asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza, bueno era de esperarse ya que todos en el estudio conocían el carácter de la oji-sangre y si apreciabas tu vida, era mejor no hacerla enojar.

Al ver que todos entendieron, soltó con brusquedad al oji-rojo el cual se acurrucaba con sus hermanos muertos del miedo, al igual que las chicas, aunque ciertos pelinegros no lo demostraban, ya le empezaron a tener cierto temor a la chica frente a ellos.

— **Maldición.** —Murmuro entre dientes un poco cabreada todavía, pero ya no tanto como para cometer un asesinato, lo cual era posible pero mejor evitar demandas.

— **Ahhh.** —Suspiraron con alivio el resto del estudio mientras se acomodaban correctamente en sus lugares y ciertas chicas salían de su escondite para ponerse frente a los adolescentes.

— **Lamentamos el posible trauma que les dio Destiny-chan.** —Se disculpa la albina apenada mientras hacia una leve reverencia frente a ellos. — **Ahora mismo lo vamos a liberar, pero prometan que no se van a escapar por favor.** —Pidió con amabilidad mientras se acercaba con cuidado.

Los chicos, dudosos, miraron de reojo hacia la antes mencionada por la albina, _**grave**_ error.

Al hacerlo, vieron como la oji-sangre golpeaba un saco de boxeo haciéndole un enorme hueco y de este, salía la arena como si de un río se tratase, pero esta parecía como si nada, como si eso solo hubiera sido un soplido que le das a un diente de león.

Asustados, miraron a la oji-fucsia asintiendo con la cabeza seguidamente, por lo que esta, junto a la castaña, empezaron a desatarlos de brazos y piernas.

_**~*~*~*~UN RATO DESPUÉS~*~*~*~**_

— **Bueno, ahora que todo está calmado.** —Dijo Mey sentada en un cómodo sillón color rojo. A su izquierda estaba la albina sentada correctamente, como toda una dama, aun manteniendo su dulce sonrisa de siempre, y a su derecha estaba la pelinegra, recostada como "Juanita en su casa" despreocupadamente, sin dejar de sonreír con sorda y superioridad. — **Una vez más lamento en nombre de todos aquí el haberlos traído de "esa" manera, pero comencemos por lo básico. Yo soy Mey, mucho gusto.** —Se presentó con una alegre sonrisa mirando a los seis jóvenes que estaban sentados frente a ella, claro en dos sillones aparte de color negro, chicas por un lado y chicos por el otro.

— **Yo soy Ángel y es un placer conocerlos.** —Dijo la portadora de ojos fucsias con una muy dulce y amable sonrisa y señala a la pelinegra a su lado. — **Y ella, es Destiny-chan.**

— **Por su propio bien, le recomiendo que solo me digan Dezz ¿entendido?** —Dijo la antes mencionada con una sonrisa torcida mientras a todos, incluidos los del estudio y sus compañeras, les recorría un escalofrío.

— **Bueno, ahora nos pueden explicar, ¿Qué cojones estamos haciendo aquí?** —Pregunto una de las tres chicas que era pelinegra, de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, piel clara, de cuerpo atlético y la más ruda de las PPGZ, la cual su nombre era Buttercup.

— **Pues esto es un programa de verdades y desafíos donde ustedes son las víctimas.** —Respondía con simpleza la oji-chocolate como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En eso, uno de los RRBZ levanto la mano, más específicamente un rubio de ojos azul cobalto, unas pecas que lo hacían verse adorable e inocente, además de ser el más pequeño de sus hermanos.

— **Exactamente. . . ¿Cuántos años tienes cada una de ustedes?** —Pregunto con cierto temor hacia la pelinegra, la cual sonrío ampliamente al escuchar esa pregunta.

— **Pues la enana** —Dijo Dezz mientras señalaba con su pulgar a la castaña a su lado, la cual opto por callarse por esta vez ya que no le convenía ser la próxima víctima de la pelinegra. — **tiene 16 años, la blanquita** —mientras señalaba a la albina oji-fucsia— **tiene 17 años y yo** —señalándose a sí misma— **tengo 18 años.**

— **Entonces lo que acabas de hacer es un secuestro ¿o me equivoco?** —Dijo con astucia y burla otro de los RRBZ, para ser más claro un pelinegro de piel bastante clara y de ojos color verde oscuro.

Pero la reacción no fue la que espero, ya que Dezz estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras las otras reían por lo bajo, como si el oji-verde hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

Una vez que las presentadoras pudieron calmar sus risas, la castaña tomo la palabra para no provocar alguna pelea futura entre los protagonistas y su compañera.

— **En realidad, tenemos permisos de los padres de las chicas y de Mojo para traerlos aquí y que cumplan cada uno de los desafíos al igual que responder las verdades.** —Dice sonriendo con alegría ignorando que los adolescentes tenían su mandíbula chocando el piso y los ojos desorbitados de lo abiertos que estaban.

— **¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!** —Preguntaron/gritaron los 6 jóvenes al mismo tiempo sin poder creerse lo que la oji-chocolate les decía.

— **Solo les pedimos que firmaran unos papeles que nos dejaban la tutela de cada uno a cambio de un viaje pagado todo incluido alrededor de toda Europa.** —Respondió Ángel con amabilidad mientras los veía con algo de pena.

— **¡Quiero ver esos papeles!** —Exigieron 4 de los 6 jóvenes aun sin poder creerse lo que escuchaban.

— **¿Podrías mostrárnoslo por favor? **—Pregunto con amabilidad la última de las PPGZ que era una rubia de ojos celeste claro, al parecer, la más amable y paciente, además de pequeña, de las chicas.

Y a su lado, estaba el rubio con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza mirándola con duda y confusión.

— **Claro.** —Dijo Ángel con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el director y este le entregaba seis copias, de lo que al parecer, eran los contratos para luego caminar hacia su lugar otra vez. — **Aquí tienen.** —Decía mientras le entregaba una copia a cada uno y se sentaba en el sillón junto a sus compañeras.

Una vez entregados los papeles, cada uno empezó a leer los papeles.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cada uno tenía una expresión diferente; los peli naranjas estaban serios, los rubios preocupados y los azabaches, bueno, está de sobra decir que estaban más que enfadados.

— **Ahora que saben que tenemos la tutela legal de ustedes y no nos pueden arrestar por decir lo contrario, porque no empezamos con el propósito de este programa ¿les parece?** —Decía con burla la peli-negra de ojos rubí mientras sacaba algunas de las cartas y los chicos seguían mudos. — **Bien, si no hay objeciones, esta carta es de **_**"Jimena"**_**:**

_Jimena:_

_Bueno parece una moda estos programas pero me encantan aquí mis retos_

_1-Que Butch bese a Burbuja en los labios (no se pueden negar)_

_2-que cada una bese a su contraparte en los labios_

_Verdades_

_1-Boomer sentiste celos _

_2-Les gusto el beso_

_Con detector de mentiras_

— **Oh, entonces el primer reto es que Butch-san y Bubbles-san tienen que besarse en los labios y no se pueden negar.** — Dijo Ángel leyendo la carta junto a Mey y entre las tres veían hacia el frente para ver las reacciones de los nombrados anteriormente; aunque claramente se podía ver como un rubio y una pelinegra estaban algo molestos aunque no lo demostraban, mientras una rubia estaba levemente sonrojada y un azabache estaba con una mueca de asco.

— **¿Yo besar a la rubia? Ni de coña.** —Dijo Butch mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

— **Lo tendrás que hacer, quieras o no.** —Dijo Dezz de forma traviesa mientras tomaba el brazo del azabache y lo empujaba hacia la oji-celeste, cayendo "accidentalmente" sobre ella, más específicamente en sus labios.

Ambos estaban petrificados al igual que los jóvenes restantes, mientras la castaña negaba con la cabeza y la albina reía un poco, hasta que pasado unos segundos se separaron bruscamente.

— **Puaj, mi hermosa boca.** —Decía Butch dramáticamente mientras se limpiaba su boca con su brazo.

— _Mi primer beso._ —Pensaba la oji-celeste mientras estaba en un rincón rodeada de un aura negra deprimente y hacia circulitos en el piso con su dedo índice.

— **Tranquila rubia, que esto te va a gustar.** —Dice Dezz con algo de misterio en la voz llamando no solo la atención de la rubia, sino también de los demás.

— _Kami-sama, ten piedad de nosotros._ —Pensaban al mismo tiempo rogando a los cielos que nada malo les pase.

— **Chicas, cada una tiene que besar a su contraparte.** —Dijo Mey mientras se tapaba sus oídos como la albina y la azabache.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —Fue el grito de los seis que hasta incluso Kami-sama o Buda lo escucho.

— **¡Ellas tienen piojos!** —Dijeron los chicos mientras señalaban a las chicas con claras muecas de asco.

— **¡Ellos tienen pulgas!** —Contraatacaron las chicas también con muecas de asco aunque también algo ofendidas por lo de "piojos".

— **¡No tenemos pulgas! —**Se defendieron los chicos un poco indignados.

— **¡Y nosotras no tenemos piojos! **—Defendieron las chicas.

— **¡Si los tienen!**

— **¡Que no los tenemos!**

— **¡Que sí!**

— **¡Que no!**

— **¡Que sí!**

— **¡Que no!**

— **¡Silencio!** —Grito Dezz con un altavoz en la mano dejando medio sordos a los chicos que, hace poco, estaban peleando por una estupidez. — **Por eso digo que son unos niñatos.**

— **Solo un beso chiquito y ya.** —Dice la castaña también un poco irritada pero lo disimulaba perfectamente. — **Claro, a menos que quieran que Dezz "**_**juegue**_**" con ustedes como lo hizo con ese saco de boxeo, pero es su decisión.**

Al decir esto último, se lo replantearon mejor y cada chica se puso frente a su contraparte.

Ahora que estaban frente a frente, las chicas se dieron cuenta que los chicos ahora eran mucho más altos que ellas además de que se notaban que tenían algunos músculos marcados a través de sus camperas, cosa que hizo a sonrojar levemente a las tres, aunque lo disimularon a la perfección, pero no contaron con que una albina lo notara, sacándole un suave risa.

En cambio, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ahora no eran tan altas como antes, sino más pequeñas y delicadas, además de que sus cuerpos estaban más desarrollados.

Por otro lado no sabían porque pero las veían más hermosas, eso solo los hizo sonrojar muy levemente pero un azabache ya tenía una pervertida sonrisa interna. La única que se dio cuenta del sonrojo de los chicos fue la oji-sangre que solo suspiro con resignación.

El tiempo pasó y poco a poco los rostros de tanto chicas como chicos se iban acercando lentamente mientras cerraban los ojos en el proceso hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente en un pequeño e inocente beso.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno quería separarse, no sabían la razón pero querían estar más tiempo así, compartiendo ese mínimo toque aunque para su mala o buena suerte tuvo que ser interrumpido por un carraspeo de parte de cierta presentadora.

— **¿Saben? Si quieren les consigo una habitación a cada par, así siguen haciendo sus cosas en un lugar privado en vez de enfrente nuestro, ¿sí?** —Dice Dezz con molestia con los brazos cruzados frente a ella, aunque con una sonrisa pícara mirando a cada par, que ocasiono un sonrojo de parte de todos y que volvieran a sentarse cada uno en sus lugares.

— **Bueno ahora las preguntas.** —Dice Ángel para relajar un poco el incómodo ambiente que se formó y con la carta en mano, empezó a leer la primera pregunta. — **Bueno, esta es para Boomer-san, ¿Sentiste celos cuando tu hermano beso a Bubbles-san?**

— **Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos por una niña piojosa?** —Dice de forma desinteresada el mencionado con los brazos tras la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otra parte sin darse cuenta que a cierta rubia le dolió un poco su comentario aunque esta no sabía la razón.

Pero al responder eso, el rubio sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que lo dejo medio tarado, bueh, un poco más tarado de lo que ya es.

— **Eso, mi querido rubio oxigenado, fue el detector de mentiras personalizado por muaa.** —Dice Dezz con una sonrisa burlona viendo al pobre oji-azul que estaba medio muerto por la descarga eléctrica.

— **Bien la otra pregunta es. . .** —Dice Mey mientras tomaba la carta leyéndola en el proceso y enfocando su vista en todos. — **Es para todos, ¿Les gusto el beso?**

Al escuchar esa pregunta, las chicas vieron de reojo a los chicos y viceversa, hasta que sus miradas chocaron y se sonrojaron levemente bajando la mirada o apartándola, caso de los pelinegros.

— **Sin comentarios.** —Dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo aun levemente sonrojados y algo asustados por sentir la descarga eléctrica que anteriormente le dio al rubio, la cual nunca llego.

— **Tsk, están a salvo por ahora, ya que no dijeron una mentira pero tampoco la verdad. **—Dijo la azabache con molestia al no ver que ninguno de los seis salió electrocutado por su "linda" maquinita.

— **Ok, ahora la otra carta. Vamos a ver. . . **—Dijo Dezz mientras tomaba otra de las cartas y la leía, para luego sonreír de lado. — **Esta carta es de **_**"NadiaGabrielaSB"**_**:**

_NadiaGabrielaSB _

_Adoro estos programas bueno aquí algunos retos y verdades para mi pareja favorita los verdecitos mejor conocidos como Butch y Buttercup o Kaoru_

_1-que jueguen al pocky_

_2-butch ¿cómo sería tu chica perfecta?_

_3-kaoru ¿cómo sería tu chico perfecto?_

_4-ppgz ¿están enamoradas? si es así ¿de quién?_

_5-rrbz ¿están enamorados? y si es así ¿de quién?_

_6-que se den un beso francés entres contrapartes_

_7-rrbz ¿les gusto besar a su contraparte?_

_8-ppgz ¿les gusto besar a su contraparte?_

— **Uhhh, al parecer alguien quiere que ciertos verdecitos sean pareja.** —Dice Mey de forma pícara viendo a Butch y Buttercup que se sonrojaron levemente aunque lo disimularon.

— **¡Primero muerta antes de ser novia de este pervertido!** —Grita Buttercup enojada e indignada mientras señalaba a Butch el cual solo sonríe de lado.

— **Vamos nena, si es obvio que te mueres por mí.** —Dice Butch de forma coqueta mirando a la oji-esmeralda.

— **¡No me llames nena, zoquete!** —Grita Buttercup más enojada que antes viendo al azabache con el ceño fruncido.

— **¿Entonces cómo te llamo? ¿Amor? ¿Lindura? ¿Encanto?** —Decía Butch para molestar a la chica de verde, porque internamente le encantaba ver como reaccionaba.

— **¡Hijo de. . .!** —Estaba a punto de decir alguna palabrota no apta para todo público _**(N/A: ya que algunos niños pueden estar viendo esto y no quiero demandas por traumas psicológicos -.-U)**_ de no ser porque Dezz le dio un zape al azabache.

— **Basta de coqueteos, animal.** —Dice con molestia la antes mencionada mientras volvía a su lugar al lado de las otras dos presentadoras. — **Sigamos, ustedes dos** —señalando a Buttercup y Butch—**, tienen que jugar al pocky, es un reto.**

— **¡Ni de coña!** —Dice rápidamente la azabache.

— **Bueno, ya que lo pones así. . .** —Dice Dezz con diversión en su voz mientras se levantaba lentamente de su asiento. — **Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Pero a cambio, tendrás que cumplir un castigo.**

— **Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.** —Murmura por lo bajo y entre dientes mientras levantaba su vista para encontrarse con la mirada rojiza de la pelinegra. — **¿En qué consiste el castigo?**

— **Destiny-chan, no creo que sea buena idea.** —Interviene Ángel sabiendo de sobra lo que estaría planeando su compañera, ya que fue idea de ella poner el "castigo" por si alguno de ellos se negaba a cumplir los retos, y a decir verdad, temía por la seguridad de los chicos dado que la oji-rubí era capaz de todo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la sonrisa de la azabache mayor daba a entender que no tendría piedad y fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera tramando en su cabeza, no era para nada lindo.

— **Bien, sígueme. Y blanquita, ven con nosotras.** —Dice Dezz caminando hacia una parte del estudio siendo seguida por Buttercup y Ángel, la primera curiosa por lo que hará la azabache y la otra confundida por su petición.

— **En lo que ellas regresan, sigamos con los demás desafíos y preguntas.** — Dijo Mey que era la única presentadora que quedaba mientras tomaba la carta y la leía, para después de una rápida lectura mirar al único azabache por ahora. — **Dime Butch, ¿Cómo sería tu chica perfecta?**

— **Pues es fácil; que sea una chica ruda, que rompa el estereotipo de chica "femenina", atlética, que le guste los deportes, además de ser una buena competidora, y que también un lindo cuerpo.** —Respondió Butch con una gran sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

— **Sigamos.** —Dice la castaña ignorando olímpicamente al pelinegro, cosa que replico con un _"¡Oye!"_, el cual también fue ignorado. — **La próxima era para Buttercup, pero como no está, pasemos a la siguientes que es para las PPGZ. . . Y dice así; ¿Chicas, están enamoradas? Y si es así ¿De quién?**

Ante esta pregunta, dos de los RRBZ, inconscientemente, pusieron mayor atención ante la respuesta de sus contrapartes.

— **Pues enamorada, no estoy segura, pero si hay un par de chicos que me interesan. Ah y sus nombres son Dexter y Randy.** —Contesta Blossom con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas y los ojos iluminados, pero esto a cierto oji-rojo no le gustó nada, ya que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza.

— **Yo diría que si estoy enamorada, es un amigo de la infancia, y se llama Cody.** —Respondió Bubbles con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta que un rubio se ponía un poco triste y desviaba la mirada para que no se den cuenta.

— **Bien, ahora. . .** —Decía Mey antes de ser interrumpida por un grito, más bien un grito entre el horror y el enojo, que fácilmente podría confundirse como un rugido en vez de un grito. — **¡¿Qué chingados fue eso?!**

La peli naranja y la rubia se vieron entre ellas y como si tuvieran la respuesta, respondieron al mismo tiempo:

— **Buttercup.**

En eso, se escucha pasos que van aumentando con los segundo y lo que se ve a continuación, deja, literalmente, con la boca abierta a todos, y con todos me refiero a todos en el estudio, incluida la presentadora que quedaba.

— **¡Una foto dura más, ¿saben?!** —Dice Buttercup totalmente cabreada y sonrojada pero había algo muy diferente en ella; estaba usando vestido.

Si, un vestido, el cual era de un color verde con un poco de mangas, botones dorados hasta el inicio de la cintura un poco ajustado, seguido de un cinto delgado color amarillo algo fuerte y el resto suelto en pequeños tablones de doble tela fina; su cabello estaba lacio e incluso adornado con una pequeña diadema de estrella amarilla.

No llevaba maquillaje, solo un pequeño brillo de labios color rosa pastel que hacía ver sus labios más carnosos y suaves.

Realmente esto no se lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera las amigas de la azabache y mucho menos el contraparte de esta, que cabe decir estaba muy sonrojado al verla de esa forma y para que no lo noten, desvió su mirada para otro lado, lo cual fue un grave error de su parte.

¿La razón? Muy fácil.

Al desviar su mirada noto como varios chicos del público desnudaban a la azabache con la mirada y algunos incluso ya estaban babeando, cosa que provoco un fuerte enojo y que quiera romper sus caras por mirar a SU verdecita _**(N/A: ¿Celos? ¿Dónde?)**_.

— **Controlen a las bestias, que no quiero demandas por parte de los padres por "no cuidar bien de su inocente niña".** —Dice Dezz mientras hacía comillas en la última parte, y con bestia se refería a los chicos del público, los cuales volvieron en si al ver a la oji-sangre de vuelta junto con la albina a su lado.

— **Tenía que ser obra tuya. **—Dijo Mey en suspiro pesado mientras negaba con la cabeza y tanto la albina como las dos azabaches se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, claro que decir que la azabache menor se sentía incomoda por tantas miradas era poco. — **Bueno Buttercup, ahora que ya regresaste hay dos preguntas para ti que debes responder si no quieres otro castigo por parte de Dezz.**

— **Solo di las pinches preguntas.** —Dijo en un gruñido Buttercup mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tenía una pequeña venita en la frente.

— **Buttercup-san, ¿Cómo sería tu chico perfecto?** —Cuestionó amablemente la albina hacia la azabache que se enojó un poco por la pregunto pero luego de un suspiro se puso pensativa.

— **Pues diría que tiene que ser chicos divertidos, que no sean cursis, además de que le gusten las luchas y sea una buena competencia. Ahg, algo así, estas cosas del **_**"amor"**_** —**haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. — **no se me dan bien. **—Dice Buttercup medio pensativa y medio molesta todavía, la razón era la vestimenta, claro está.

— **Te entiendo, el amor a veces es como una piedra en el culo.** —Dice Dezz apoyando la idea de la azabache menor con los brazos tras la cabeza en una pose desinteresada.

— **Es una completa mierda.** —Dice Buttercup con una sonrisa de lado viendo a la oji-sangre que corresponde la sonrisa de la misma manera.

— **Buttercup-chan/Destiny-chan, vocabulario por favor.** —Dicen Ángel y Bubbles al mismo tiempo viendo a su respectiva amiga con reproche, a lo que estas solo bufan con molestia.

— **Mejor sigamos.** —Dice la portadora de cabello castaño con una gota de sudor en la frente al ver el gran parecido de personalidad entre sus compañeras y las adolescentes. — **Buttercup, ¿Estas enamorada? Y si es así, ¿De quién?**

— **Yo tengo de enamorada lo que ese idiota tiene de inteligente.** —Dice Buttercup con una sonrisa burlona viendo de reojo a su contraparte mientras lo señalaba con su pulgar.

— **Jeje ósea que yo. . .** —Dice Butch con una sonrisa orgullosa hasta que. . .

_***Procesando información***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Información procesada correctamente***_

— **¡OYE!** —Replica el pelinegro ofendido e indignado mirando a la oji-verde mientras que sus hermanos estallaban en carcajadas llenas de burla al igual que las dos azabaches y las chicas restantes solo reían por lo bajo divertidas de la lentitud del joven pelinegro para captar el insulto.

— **Jajaja pero ya enserio jajaja.** —Dice Buttercup entre risas que poco a poco va calmando hasta quedar normal. — **No estoy enamorada pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste un chico y si, si me gusta un chico el cual su nombre es Mitch. **—Dice orgullosa de admitirlo aunque con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Esa respuesta no le gusto en absoluto a cierto pelinegro que fue insultado con anterioridad, pero eso solo era una excusa ya que se sentía dolido internamente, sin embargo como era tan orgulloso no lo demostraba y lo cambiaba por una mueca de burla.

— **Así que al marimacho le gustan los hombres ¿eh?** **Vaya sorpresa. **—Dice con burla el oji-verde de nombre Butch mofándose de la pelinegra que, estaba tratando de controlarse, rodó los ojos y bufo con molestia.

— **Mira, pinche hijo de mono subdesarrollado con cara de inepto y cuerpo de esqueleto, me vuelves a decir marimacho y te rompo todos los huesos de tu puto cuerpo de anciano. ** —Dijo Buttercup con molestia y furia en la voz, que estaban siendo contenidas y eso no era bueno.

— **Bien bien, basta de insultos que aquí la única que puede insultar soy yo. **—Dice Dezz parando sus risas de forma abrupta para mirar a los azabaches seriamente, a lo que estos solamente pudieron bufar molestos y frustrados.

— **Bien ahora sigue un reto y no sé si les va a gustar.** —Dice Mey con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor bajando por su cien.

— **Oh vamos, no puede ser nada malo.** —Dice Blossom irónicamente mientras reía un poco y los demás le seguían de forma burlona o divertida.

— **Cada chica tiene que darle un beso francés a su contraparte.** —Dice Ángel sonriendo inocentemente mientras las risas de los protagonistas cesaron de inmediato para dar lugares a sonrojos notable, sonrojos tiernos y sonrojos disimulados.

— **Y antes que nada, no, no es una broma.** —Dijo Dezz con cierta burla en la voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos en frente de su pecho y los miraba con suma diversión, como si la vergüenza de los adolescentes fuera un espectáculo de circo muy entretenido para ella.

— **Deben hacerlo o tendrán un castigo por parte de Dezz, y Buttercup, lo que te hizo solo fue el comienzo.** —Dice Mey suspirando con cansancio mientras la última se podía algo pálida por la información recibida.

— **No besare de nuevo a ese estúpido. **—Dijo Buttercup en un gruñido molesto mientras señalaba a Butch con cierto asco.

— **Vamos muñeca, si te mueres porque te bese.** —Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba a la oji-esmeralda.

— **¡No me llames muñeca, cabrón!** —Grito Buttercup con enojo, sin darse cuenta que Butch estaba acercándose a ella.

— **¿Sabes? Te ves linda enojada.** —Dice Butch aun manteniendo su sonrisa mientras sin previo avisto tomaba la cintura de Buttercup para atraerlo hacia él y finalmente, apoderarse de sus labios en una beso fogoso y apasionado, muy digno de ser llamado un "beso francés".

Las amigas y los hermanos de los pelinegros se quedaron con la boca abierta formando una perfecta "O" con sus bocas.

Mientras que la castaña también se quedaba sorprendida pero sabía mantener su boca cerrada, la peliblanca estaba conteniéndose por no chillar de emoción al igual que sus ojos brillaban al más puro estilo anime y por último, la pelinegra restante estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba con su celular, aunque internamente estaba pensando: _"Esto será un clásico en Internet"_.

Luego de unos minutos, que parecieron años para todos (sin excepción), las bocas de ambos azabaches se separaron lentamente dejando un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas acompañado también de un leve sonrojo en ambas mejilla de parte de los dos.

— **Bien, ahora siguen ustedes.** —Dice Dezz mirando a los peli naranjas y a los rubios que se sonrojaron al saber que ahora _ellos_ tenían que besarse de _esa_ manera.

Sin más remedio, tanto el peli naranja como el rubio tomaron de la cintura a sus respectivas contrapartes para luego estampar sus labios con los ajenos en un apasionado beso, que para sorpresa de ambos, no tardó en ser correspondido por las chicas.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, ambas parejas separaron sus labios suavemente manteniendo una respiración agitada después de ese largo beso apasionado que cabe decir, solo se separaron debido al oxígeno, que es tan vital para nosotros, sino se seguirían besando como si no hubiera un mañana.

— _¿Me pregunto cuántas personas verán el video después de que lo suba?_ —Se preguntaba Dezz interiormente con una sonrisa traviesa mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo, no hace falta decir que tenía el video de las parejas besándose de _esa_ manera tan fogosa.

— **Ok, ahora que ya dejaron de besarse, pasemos a las preguntas finales.** —Dice Mey mientras buscaba la carta y tanto las chicas como los chicos se sentaban de vuelta en sus respectivos sillones. — **Aquí esta. Primero es para los RRBZ ¿Chicos, les gusto besar a su contraparte?**

— **Pues no estuvo tan mal.** —Dice Brick desinteresadamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

— **¿Boomer-san?** —Pregunto Ángel mirando al mencionado.

— **No fue del todo desagradable.** —Dijo el rubio con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— **¿Hentai?** —Pregunta Dezz mirando a Butch con los brazos tras la cabeza. _**(N/A: Para los que no sepan, Hentai en japonés significa pervertido n.n)**_

— **Si por mí fuera, lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo dos veces.** —Dice Butch con una sonrisa de lado que hizo sonrojar a varias chicas del público y sacado un pequeño gruñido de parte de Buttercup.

— **Okeeeeey. **—Dice Mey alargando la "e" a propósito para luego mirar a Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup. — **Chicas, la misma pregunta para ustedes.**

— **Pues digamos que estuvo bien.** —Dijo Blossom con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que nadie noto excepto dos oji-rojos lo cual genero distintas reacciones; uno sonrió de forma algo arrogante y la otra sonrió de forma picara interiormente planeando una nueva travesura.

— **Fue lindo.** —Dice Bubbles sonriendo tiernamente generando unos sonrojos ahora de parte de los chicos del público, que le sacaron un casi inaudible gruñido a cierto rubio.

— **No me gusto para nada. Ahora tendré que desinfectarme la boca con cloro.** —Dijo Buttercup visiblemente molesta mientras desviaba la mirada con sus brazos cruzados y para cierto oji-verde, esa respuesta solo genero una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— **Bueno, creo que son todas las cartas ¿no?** —Dice Ángel mirando a sus amigas.

— **Supongo que sí.** —Responde Mey mientras se encogía de hombros

— **En realidad, hay una carta más y creo que las tres la conocemos perfectamente.** —Dijo Dezz mostrando una carta aparte que era muy diferente a las otras, ya que las cartas comunes eran de color blanco y esta era de color rojo.

— **¿En serio?** —Dijeron Ángel y Mey al mismo tiempo con duda mientras se miraban entre ellas confundidas, tratando de buscar en los ojos de la otra la respuesta de la misteriosa carta.

— **Así es, esta carta es de nada más y nada menos que de Yumi.** —Dice Dezz con una pequeña sonrisa sincera y agradable, que cabe decir dejo sorprendido a más de uno, hasta el director estaba con la boca abierta tan perfectamente que cualquier mosca podría entrar y salir sin problemas y este ni cuenta se habría dado.

— **¡¿Yu-nee?!** —Dijo Ángel casi gritando de la alegría mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos perlas rosadas y juntaba sus manos, como cuando rezas, poniéndolas frente a ella repentinamente impaciente por querer escuchar o leer la carta de Yumi.

_**(N/A: Si, me quieren matar por interrumpir tanto, pero es necesario algunas veces -.-U. . . Bueh, el caso es que, para los que no sepan, cuando llamamos con el término "-nee" o "-nii" a una persona, es porque a dicha persona le tienes un cariño tan grande que la consideras como tu hermano/a mayor, como en este caso, o también se le da a los hermanos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se le dice "Onii-chan" u "Onee-chan")**_

— **Así que una carta de Yumi-nee.** —Dice Mey con una alegre sonrisa mirando a su compañera azabache. — **Léela Dezz, hazlo hazlo.**

— **Okey okey ya la leo.** —Dice Dezz con una sonrisa divertida a la vez que reía por lo bajo y empieza a leer la carta.

_Yumi-happy_

_Hola! De nuevo!Aquí venimos mia y yo a dejar los retos!_

_Mia: si! más tortura!_

_RETOS:_

_-q Butch salga vestido a la calle con un vestido rosa y q use coletas amarilla (peluca) y q Buttercup lo grabe y suba el video a YouTube_

_-q Brick y Momoko entren a un cuarto oscuro (para q hagan no-se-que-cosa)_

_-q Boomer y Bubbles hagan una competencia de cocina y los jueces serian Buttercup y Blossom (de Boomer) y Brick y Butch (de Bubbles) y claro ustedes también_

_Yo: por ahora eso es todo_

_Mia: si, pero después lo hare peor hoy solo quería ser un poco amable_

_Yo: siii...pero nada de dejarlos en coma!_

_Mia: está bien_

_Yo: bueno nos vemos_

_Mia: bye_

— **Bah, que lastima, solo son tres retos.** —Dice Dezz algo decepcionada pero se recupera casi al instante al releer el primer reto, lo cual al terminar de hacerlo, se podía apreciar su usual sonrisa traviesa.

— **¿Por qué siento que esa sonrisa solo traerá problemas, Mey-chan?** —Susurro la oji-fucsia a la oji-chocolate con varias gotas de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

— **Es de Yumi-nee de quien estamos hablando Ángel. Además, sabes que ella no tiene piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con Max.** —Le susurra la castaña mientras suspiraba por lo bajo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

— **Oye verdecita, acércate.** —Dice Dezz mientras le hacía señales a Buttercup para que se acercara, lo cual esto obedeció unos segundos después.

— **¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el único que puede llamarla verdecita!** —Se quejó Butch algo enojado, pero fue ignorando olímpicamente por ambas azabaches que estaban susurrando cosas inaudibles entre ellas.

— **¿Lo harás?** —Pregunto Dezz mirando a la pelinegra frente a ella con una mirada y sonrisa cómplice.

— **Por supuesto que sí.** —Dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, digna de una chica que acaba de ser convencida por el diablo._**(N/A: cofcofDezzladiablacofcof)**_

— **Bien, tu inepto acompáñanos.** —Dice Dezz con autoridad en su voz, pero ¿De qué sirve? Si ella y la azabache menor estaban llevándose a Butch arrastras, ignorando no-se-sabe-como sus quejas que hasta eran irritantes.

— **Okey, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que acaba de pasar.** —Dice Mey que sonreía algo nerviosa e incómoda por el "espectáculo" anterior. — **Pero, sigamos con los retos ante de que esto se vuelva peor de lo que ya está.**

— **El próximo reto es que Brick-san y Blossom-san entren solos a un cuarto oscuro.** —Dice Ángel con inocencia en su voz y mirada, no se sabe si se hacia la inocente para ver sufrir a los chicos o ya era demasiado inocente que no se daba cuenta del doble filo de sus palabras.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —Gritaron ambos peli naranjas con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas que hasta parecía hacerle competencia al tomate.

— **Oh vamos, solo tienen que estar ahí un rato, no es como si fueran a hacer cosas indebidas ¿verdad? **—Dice Mey irónicamente mientras rodaba sus ojos con diversión.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que el sonrojo de la parejita roja había subido la tonalidad a un rojo sangre, casi igual a los ojos del chico peli naranja.

— **¿Cosas indebidas?** —Pregunto Ángel con confusión e inocencia, bueh, esta chica si era bastante inocente y no era la única, ambos rubios también estaban confundidos por las palabras de la castaña oji-chocolate.

— **Solo entren ahí y ya.** —Dice Mey con impaciencia mientras agarraba a la oji-rosa y al oji-rojo por el cuello _**(N/A: De aquí imaginen la escena en modo Chibi)**_ arrastrándolos hasta una habitación y tirándolos dentro en una completa oscuridad para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo e incluso poniéndole llave desde afuera _**(N/A: Fin del modo Chibi eweU)**_. — **Ah, listo. Todo resuelto.** —Comenta con una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

— _¿Es bipolar o qué?_ —Como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos los del estudio, pensaron lo mismo viendo a la castaña con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

— **B-bueno, ahora el siguiente reto que queda es para Bubbles-san y Boomer-san.** —Dice Ángel tratando de no parecer incomoda, lo cual logra, y pone una sonrisa entusiasta. — **Van a competir en un concurso de cocina entre ustedes, casa uno tiene que preparar un platillo delicioso para las amigas o hermanos de su contraparte. Tienen una hora, así que. . .** —mientras sacaba un cronómetro de mano que tenía en el bolsillo de su falda. — **¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!**

Al gritar aquello, ambos rubios corriendo rápidamente hacia la cocina como alma que se lleva el diablo, aunque el diablo, o mejor dicho diabla, no se encontraba ahí y no se sabe en dónde carajos estaba, al igual que la parejita verde.

— **Esto va a demorar un buen rato Ángel, ¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?** —Pregunto Mey con una sonrisa alegre mirando a la albina a su lado.

— **Claro, Mey-chan. **—Respondió con ánimos la oji-fucsia mientras ambas se encaminaban hacia la heladería a pocos metros del estudio.

— **¡¿Me pueden traer uno de menta?! **—Pregunto/grito el director con hambre y una sonrisa embobada en pensar en su "deliciosa" comida, que más que comida sería un postre.

— **¡De acuerdo!** —Gritaron ambas para luego desaparecer del campo de visión mientras el público y los de staff se tomaban un descanso.

_**~*~*~*~UNA HORA DESPUÉS~*~*~*~**_

— **Estos helados están riquísimos.** —Dijo Mey con alegría mientras comía su cono doble de chocolate bañado en dulce de leche junto al director que comía su helado de menta y Ángel que comía su helado simple de vainilla.

— **Tienes razón.** —Concordaron a coro la albina y el moreno.

_**(N/A: controlen sus hormonas, que solo es el director mal pensadas ¬w¬ jajajaja okno XD no me hagan caso ¡estoy loca!)**_

— **A propósito, ¿Dónde está la señorita Destiny?** —Pregunta el director con duda llamando a la pelinegra por su nombre y no por su apodo al no verla cerca ni dando señales de humo.

— **Pues. . .** —Iba a decir Ángel pero el sonido de una puerta abrirse, un grito sincronizado diciendo _"¡Listo!"_ y unas sonoras carcajadas seguidas de varios gruñidos hicieron que los tres miraran al frente para ver qué diablos era ese escándalo.

Por un lado, se podía apreciar como dos peli naranjas salían de una habitación con la ropa desarreglada, varios moretones y cortes no tan profundo mientras se fusilaban con la mirada, como queriendo matar a su contraparte.

Por otro lado, se veía como dos rubios salían con dos platos tapados y sonriendo alegremente como si dentro hubiera la respuesta del universo.

Y por último, se distinguía a lo lejos como dos chicas azabaches reían sin parar siendo seguidas de un pelinegro con la cara más roja que un ají y gruñendo como un perro rabioso, claro, la espuma en su boca era lo único que le faltaba.

— **Okey, será mejor ir a ver que mier. . . miércoles pasó.** —Dice la castaña corrigiéndose a último minuto para no decir alguna palabra nada santa y terminando su helado junto a la oji-fucsia para luego, dirigirse a sus asientos.

— **Bueno, Destiny-chan, ¿Nos pueden explicar por qué tú y Buttercup-san se están riendo tanto, así como también por qué Butch-san esta así?** —Pregunto Ángel con amabilidad viendo como su amiga oji-rubí calmaba de a poco sus risas descontroladas y tomaba una postura seria, pero sin borrar su sonrisa burlona y divertida de su rostro.

— **Eso es fácil, banquita. Pero como sé que nos queda poco tiempo, te lo resumiré todo en este video.** —Dice Dezz mientras presionaba un botón que saco de solo-juan-sabe-donde y en eso, bajaba una pantalla como las del cine frente a el estudio y sus integrantes para luego ponerle play a un video que Buttercup había puesto.

En el video primero se veía una calle llena de chicas y chicos, de distintas edades, para después verse como entre la gente apareció una chica más o menos alta pero de un cuerpo trabajado, usando un vestido rosa chillón y su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, cabe decir que no se le podía ver la cara ya que estaba de espaldas.

Pero en un movimiento rápido, la cara de la "chica" se dio la vuelta dejando ver su cara; su piel era bastante pálida y sus ojos eran de uno color verde. . . oscuro.

Decir que el estudio se llenó de carcajadas sonoras era quedarse corto; la gente estaba enloquecida con lo que veía en la pantalla, risas por ahí, risas por allá, pantalones mojados por tanta risa al igual que caras enrojecidas por la falta de aire, etc.

Bueno, era de esperarse si se veía al más rudo de los Rowdy vestido ridículamente femenina, incluso más femenina de lo que Buttercup estaba antes. Si, antes, ya que la Power verde se cambió su atuendo "femenino" por su traje de heroína de nuevo.

— **¡¿Pueden callarse de un puta vez?!** —Reclamo Butch con la cara extremadamente roja, no se sabe si por la rabio o la vergüenza, lo cierto es que ya parecía que iba a sacar humo de sus orejas.

— **Jaja y-ya ya nos calmamos jajaja.** —Decía entre risas Mey que no podía controlarlas y eso que lo estaba intentando.

Después del comentario de la castaña, se tomó mucho tiempo para que todos en el estudio se calmaran completamente mientras se secaban alguna que otra lagrimita de tanta risa o bien, aún seguían riendo pero por lo bajo.

— **De acuerdo, creo que ahora sigue el reto de Bubbles-san y Boomer-san, que era cocinar comida para los contrapartes de sus oponentes.** —Dijo Ángel viendo a los mencionados rubios que se levantaron de sus asientos para poder llevar sus creaciones hacia sus "jueces".

Primero fue Boomer, quien había puesto su plato tapado en una mesa frente a Blossom y Buttercup, para luego destaparlo y revelar dos platos que a juzgar a primera vista, te hacia agua la boca.

El plato consistía en dos panqueques enrollados con un relleno de dulce de leche, arriba delineado con chocolate unas pequeñas líneas y como un toque elegante, un par de fresas al lado de los panqueques.

— **Buen provecho.** —Dijo Boomer con una sonrisa amplia viendo su creación y la reacción sorprendida de las chicas, incluso Bubbles pero no tanto ya que razono de que era su contraparte, en cambio los chicos estaban con una sonrisa superior al ver el talento de su hermano pequeño en la cocina.

Ahora el turno fue de Bubbles que puso un plato un poco más grande que el de Boomer, el cual al destaparlo revelo una jugosa y frutal torta bañada en crema batida de un hermoso color blanco puro, siendo acompañada de rodajas de mandarinas, rodajas de kiwis y para toque final, cerezas rojas mezcladas con uvas verdes; ciertamente esto le daba un toque adorable pero a la vez saludable.

— **Espero que lo disfruten.** —Decía Bubbles mientras sonreía animadamente mientras los chicos se les caía, literalmente, la baba al ver tal ricura frente a ellos, en especial a Boomer que estaba a punto de lanzarse para comer esa torta para él solo.

— **Bien, a comer. ~ **—Canturrearon las presentadoras a coros mientras empezaban a degustar, así como los Rowdy y La Power, los postres de ambos rubios, que sinceramente, sabían a un pedazo de cielo mezclado con gloria y dulzura cremosa.

— **Wow, realmente esto esta riquísimo.** —Dijo Blossom comiendo de su plato aunque internamente trataba de no tragárselo todo de una vez para disfrutar su sabor.

— **Admito que no está mal.** —Decía Buttercup comiendo con desinterés su platillo.

— **¡Te aceptamos como cuñada!** —Dijeron al mismo tiempo los Rowdys rojo y verde solo para molestar al Rowdy azul, lo cual consiguieron al ver su cara sonrojada notoriamente.

— **¡Cállense cabrones!** —Grito algo avergonzado el rubio mientras desviaba su mirada para que su contraparte no viera su sonrojo, aunque al hacerlo, no se dio cuenta del tierno sonrojo que se tiño en las mejillas de la rubia.

— **Bueno, como estas cosas** —Dijo Dezz mientras señalaba ambos platillos. — **están muy deliciosas, yo digo que es un empate.**

— **Estoy de acuerdo.** —Concordaba la castaña a la opinión de la pelinegra a la cual se le sumaron los demás.

— **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy.** —Dijo Ángel mientras miraba hacia la cámara una última vez para despedirse junto a sus amigas y los protagonistas de este programa.

— **Esto ha sido todo por hoy, mándenos sus sexys reviews para poder seguir con este programa de verdades y desafíos, aquí Dezz.** —Dijo la oji-sangre mientras hacia un seña con su mano en señal de rock.

— **Aquí Ángel.** —Dice la albina haciendo una seña de paz con sus dos dedos.

— **Y aquí Mey, y esto ha sido; **_**"Verdades y Desafíos con. . . ¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!"**_—Decía con ánimos la castaña que levantaba un pulgar arriba y tenía una gran sonrisa.

— **¡Hasta la próxima~!** —Se despidieron el tercio mientras saludaban a la cámara.

— **¡Por favor, sáquenos de aquí!** —Se escuchó la queja por parte del tercio Rowdy.

— **¡Demándelas!** —Y ahora la queja por parte de las Power.

Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de un gran _"¡BANG!"_ que está de sobra decir fue parte de la conductora pelinegra.

* * *

Mey: Bien eso fue todo por ahora, no olviden mandar sus review para poder continuar con el programa.

_Ángel: Ah y también pueden mandarnos retos a nosotras si quieren._

**Dezz: Nos leemos la próxima vez y traeré castigos más "interesantes" para nuestros chicos si se niegan a cumplir los retos. ***sonríe de forma sádica*

Mey: Jeje . Bueno, en mi perfil están las imágenes del vestido de Buttercup y las comidas hechas por Boomer y Bubbles, ahora sí, hasta pronto. ~

_**Ángel y Dezz: ¡Bye!**_

_**Se despide Mey-chan**_

_**¡Hasta la vista!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡CORTE!**_


End file.
